


U20/20 Hindsight

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: Mal asks Christen and Tobin to watch her game vs. Ghana and give her ideas on how to improve.





	

Tobin grabbed her glass of wine as she sat next to Christen, waiting for the game to start. They’d promised Mal that they’d watch her game while she was in the u-20 world cup. At least they were in Cali on the west coast, so it wasn't too late to stay up and watch her play.

“We have to actually have feedback... “ Christen sighed, dropping her head to Tobin’s shoulder. Tobin ran her hand through Christen’s hair, smiling. 

“I mean, that’s what she asked for.” Tobin kissed the top of Christen’s head. They had watched the first two games but Mal wanted the two to actually talk about things she could improve upon. Neither of the women were too excited about that, considering they didn’t see much that the young girl could improve upon. 

“She’s too good; she never messes up.”

“You’re just upset that we can’t make out the whole time.” Tobin chuckled.  

“That’s what half time is for.”

“That’s so not enough time for us.” Tobin smirked, leaning down to kiss Christen. 

“Aw, look at her in her captain’s band.” Christen gushed as Tobin wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and nuzzling her neck.

“Babe, she’s worn it the last two games.”

“I know, but it’s so adorable.” Christen smiled at Tobin, who smiled back, kissing Christen again.

“It is.”

“It’s like you in the band, except that does other things to me too.”

“I don’t think I want to even go near this comparison right now… that’s our child up there! You made a sexual innuendo with our baby on TV!” Tobin accused and Christen chuckled.

“Oh Toby, you need thicker skin for this stuff babe.” Christen kissed Tobin again as the game started.

“It’s kind of slow,” Tobin said about five minutes in and Christen nodded, “so first note, get pumped up.”

“Get excited to play. Remember, this is a game; you need to have fun.”

“Exactly… wait, what’s ‘fun’ again?” Tobin whispered and Christen laughed, rolling over so she was straddling Tobin.

“I’ll show you later,” she said, kissing Tobin slowly. 

“Why not now?” Tobin whined as Christen pulled away from  her. 

“Because, the game is picking up.” She smirked, settling against Tobin’s chest. 

Christen was right, the game was getting going, both teams getting good chances and looks at the ball. Tobin slid her hand under Christen’s shirt, drawing small circles along the warm skin there. 

“That… did not just happen,” Christen said softly as they watched the replay of Ghana’s goal.

“Oh man, that’s going to be hard to shake.” Tobin shook her head, looking over to the kitchen where her phone was. Christen pulled her own out, handing it to Tobin.

“Go ahead and text Ash.” Tobin smiled, kissing Christen’s forehead. 

‘You better text Murphy and tell her it happens,’ Tobin typed out.

‘Already done, but thanks… Tobs?’ 

Tobin chuckled as she saw the reply. ‘Yeah, my phone is way over there, and I’m way over here and Chris was nice enough to let me borrow hers.’

‘Well now that is a true keeper.’

“Ash thinks you’re a keeper.”

“We’ve played together for long enough, I’d hoped she’d know that my job is to score on her.” Christen chuckled, tracing Tobin’s collar bone.

“Well I would hope so too, but I mean she has her moments.” 

“Mal has the ball… oh my god!” Christen jumped off the couch. “She beat three defenders! Right in front of her! Did you see that?” Christen turned back to Tobin. “Did you see that?” She jumped into Tobin’s lap, Tobin wrapped an arm around Christen, pulling her closer.

“Yeah baby, I did.” Tobin grinned and Christen leaned down kissing Tobin, cupping her face. 

“She megged them, didn’t she?”

“I think so.”

“Oh my god!” Christen flopped down on the couch next to Tobin. “I love her.” Christen grinned, looking at Tobin who laughed. 

“Well, you’re supposed to. She’s our love child, apparently.” 

“Well, at least she’s cute.”

“She certainly got your good looks,” Tobin said and kissed Christen again.

“Aw, yeah.” Christen settled back into Tobin’s side as they watched more of the game, Tobin grinned at her as half time started.

“You mentioned something about halftime make out?” 

“I did… but my glass is empty.” Christen smirked, standing up and making her way to the kitchen. Tobin watched as the woman walked away, huffing as she flopped back into the comfortable couch. Tobin looked down at her watch, the game had started just before ten and it was nearly eleven now. It would be nearing midnight before they would get anywhere close to Christen’s warm bed upstairs. She wasn’t tired exactly, but she never minded when she was cuddled up with the forward. 

Christen walked back in, the bottle of wine in her hand. She filled Tobin’s glass to halfway before setting the nearly empty bottle on the table and settling back into Tobin’s side. Tobin let out a yawn before nuzzling Christen’s ear. Christen was an early riser, she liked getting her morning yoga in and sometimes a run before getting her day started, so currently it was way past both their bedtimes.  

“Only a half left,” Tobin said softly as Christen ran a hand through her hair. 

“She’s doing so well this go around.”

“Two goals in three games.” Tobin grinned. 

“She’s going to be unstoppable.”

“She is.” Tobin kissed the side of Christen’s head as they watched the game.

“You know, Fox reminds me of you a bit. Not as good yet, but with a little help…”

“Are you suggesting I offer my super skill knowledge up to the little one?”

“I don’t see a problem with that.”

“I’ll have to see what I can work out.” Tobin tightened her grip on Christen as the game ended in a draw.

“Tough game,” Christen said, yawning. She reached forward, grabbing her phone off the coffee table. “So, what do we tell her?”

“Well… we tell her she did great but that we’re old and tired and going to bed. Then, I take you to bed and we don’t exactly sleep right away.” Tobin smirked, brushing Christen’s hair back so she could kiss her neck.

“I doubt she wants to hear that.”

“She knows it’s true, deep down.”

“Tobin!” Christen whined, wiggling away from Tobin’s assault. 

“Come on Chris…” Tobin nipped at the woman’s pulse point. “You know it’ll be fun.”

“I know. Let me tell her she did great and we’ll call her tomorrow?” 

“Type quick, cause when we get into that room, that’s it!” Tobin picked Christen up and started toward their bedroom. 

x-x-x

Christen smiled when she woke up. She pulled Tobin closer, kissing the woman’s bare shoulder.

“Five more minutes,” Tobin rasped and Christen chuckled, reaching for her phone, finding a series of missed messages.

Mal: ‘Thanks, I miss you guys.’

Mal: ‘Christen?’

Mal: ‘You guys ok?’

Mal: ‘Oh my god! I just figured out why you are ignoring me!’

Mal: ‘Thanks for scarring me for life.’

Christen laughed nuzzling Tobin’s neck before replying.

‘Totally worth it. ;)’ 


End file.
